I'm nothing special
by akakabuto999
Summary: Humans are god of colors,and music. Optimus finds one of these so called gods. No slash,Nothing dirty!
1. Chapter 1

"Gather, Gather around, my sparklings!"

"Grandpa, What's it this time?" Said the youngest, his worlds slurred by sleepiness.

"I have remembered the tale," The old mech grinned and the young one woke up a bit.

"Finally!" The young one Waddled over to the older mech and sat down, His face bright.

The old mech nodded, and began to tell the tale.

"Primus was constantly fighting with Unicron; Primus wanted to add some thing to his world that unicron held, _colour _I think it was called (The young one had cocked his head to this) and songs and melodies. So primus set off on a journey, to find the colour, to make his kingdom perfect.

No matter how hard he looked, He could never find it. It nearly drove the poor mech insane; But one day...He thought he'd found it."

"But granddad, what is colour?" Said the oldest, his optics full of confusion. The old mech looked around, an equally confused look on his face. "I have long forgotten, my young ones; But, I hope, one day you will find it!"

The middle sparkling frowned. "Grandpa, The story!"

The old mech's optics widened for a second, and his lips split into a kind smile.

"Of course,"

"So, he searched; and searched, and found…" He trailed off, an exited glint in his optics.

"A human!"

The sparklings felt their undeveloped jaws drop.

"What the pitt is a human?" the oldest murmured, shuffling his pedes.

The old mech smiled and looked at them. "They are small creatures, who make colour AND songs and melodies!"

The youngest straightened his back suddenly, as if he recognised something. The oldest huffed, and said, scoffing, "I'll find one before any one of you do,"

The middle frowned and crossed his arms. The old mech smiled and carried on.

"Anyways, he talked to the little creature, who told him about colour, and music, and singing! In fact, he even sang a song for him," He smiled sadly. "He and the human coloured the world; and sang life into it together. Unicron heard, and was angry."

"Like mother when we've done something wrong," The youngest murmured quietly, But not quietly enough.

" Yes, exactly! But, even angrier...He was jealous.

He only knew how to harness the red colour. So while the human controlled all, he controlled one! And Pitt was he angry. He threw a rage, and fought with Primus. He grabbed the small creature, and threw him into the depths of space, never to be seen again."

The three gasped. The youngest in particular felt so very disheartened.

"But!" The Old mech said suddenly.

"It is your job to find him; And to retrieve the colours! And the music, songs, and melodies!"

The three lightened up.

The old mech smiled kindly, and stood up from the grand throne that he'd been sitting in.

"Now my sparklings…off to recharge!" They moaned in protest, but went anyway.

The old mech smiled kindly.

5000 years later, the youngest stood around the wreck of the small rocket and looked at his hands.

"It is...human?" Optimus Prime said slowly, watching it stir in its rest.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes fluttered open, and closed drastically. His eyelids felt so heavy, like his head and the rest of his body.

But while briefly opening his eyes, He saw a wide stretch of grey. He groaned, and dragged his arm to his face, hiding it timidly.

He was stuck in the restroom again. When ever the rocket had rolled over, He'd always woken up, some how, in the bathroom. He just hoped the toilet water hadn't spilled everywhere.

He sunk into a dreamless sleep of rolling over and fire.

Wait..Fire?

XxX

Optimus Prime stared eagerly at the creature in front of him; it certainly was a human, everyone knew, and had known instinctively when he'd lifted the human out of the ship.

It looked exactly as it had in his head; small, pale, dark haired…

..He wondered if it was a femme for a moment, but shook the idea out of his head quickly. It was obviously a male. It had the body build of a mech.

He reached his digit out to touch its face plate, But brought it back in realisation. He couldn't touch a god! He could taint it…Or worse, kill it.

It looked so weak and fragile.

The animal's eyes fluttered open, but closed as soon as they had opened. Optimus's spark roared protectively, the need to help the creature screaming dumbly in his audios.

He reached his servo over to a piece of fibre and placed it carefully over the resting human. He left the room, came out of the door, and was bombarded with reporters and agents.

XxX

Jack woke up. He felt stronger than before, and had come to realisation that he was definitely not stuck in the restroom again. He'd crashed onto an alien planet; and it looked like he was hostage. A scratchy and heavy blanket had weighed his down, and when he'd tried to lift it, he'd noticed an area around his shoulders bleeding.

He still couldn't lift it up.

So he asked for help.

XxX

"Excuse meeee! Urgh, EXCUSE ME!"

Optimus whipped around, hearing an unfamiliar and native language. The reporters seemed to notice it too.

Silence parade around the corridor.

The reporters scrambled into the room looking for the source of the noise. Optimus jogged in after them, and slammed his fist into one of their faces. The crowd reeled back, and the prime collected the human gently into his servos, running to his berth room.

The insane reporters kept running even after they'd lost all sight of him.

"Urgh, urgh, urgh, urgh! Careful! My shoulder! ACK!" Jack screamed, as the machine scooped him into his hands. He tensed and froze, realising the magnificent size of the machine.

"..ack?" He said quietly, embarrassed at how he was dwarfed by even the beings shadow. It leaned over him, and emitted a series of chirps and rumbles and purrs.

"What the heck?"

XxX

The human spoke such a strange tongue.

It made strange rumbling, yipping, squeaking, yelping, and sometimes a purring noise, which Optimus associated with anger or discomfort. He shifted his servos, so the human lay on its back. They exchanged glances, before looking away, talking to themselves.

He went past the security cameras, and into the berth room he'd moved into a few hundred years ago.

He set the human delicately onto the desk, and rummaged around in one of the "drawers", for the universal translator.

He soon found it; a small box with some buttons and recorders and definers on it.

He put it in front of the human. It squeaked intelligently, and the machine went static.

It froze, and hesitantly purred into it.

"..Heeelllooo?"

The machine continued to go static. Optimus didn't care really.

He swivelled round and reached for a data pad. He began the dedicated job of decoding, all the while, the universal translator static.

XxX

"Geez , can't you do anything about my shoulder?" He said loudly into the translator.

The machine took a moment to think.

"Yes," It said dumbly. "Don't move."

Jack snorted, and sat down on his hind. He should really be shocked and all about coming into contact with extra terrestrials, but when you've been "touched" in forbidden places by alien machines, you start to accustom to the idea of testing and petting. He shivered at the thought.

His "thoughts" were interrupted by the machine coming in and giving him a cushiony material. The robot strapped it to his arm and said in its simplest form…

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It was their fault after all."

"I'm sorry."

Jack gave him a peculiar face and rolled onto his back.

"Whatever."

He felt his stomach lurch as he was grabbed and pressed against a certain someone's shoulder, and hugged like a puppy.

"Very sorry, human,"

Jack tried to regain some of the lost air that had resided in his lungs for a short while.


End file.
